happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
A Character, also called a Player, is an interactive flash person you control and play levels with. The in-game camera will follow the character based on the where the heart of the character is (if the character's body is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart) There are currently 11 total character types and they are on 8 vehicles. Jim said that he will sometime make a NPC of himself. however character 9'' is pending and may release february or march 2012. [[Wheelchair Guy|'''Wheelchair Guy]] Main Articl e: Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first four characters. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab ---- 'Segway Guy ' Main Articl e: Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first four characters. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten legs Up *Ctrl - Bend legs down *Space - Jump Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. ---- 'Irresponsible Dad' Main Article : Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad 'is one of the first four characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Eject father *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- [[Effective Shopper|'Effective Shopper']] Main Articl e: Effective Shopper Effective Shopper 'is one of the first four characters. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean Left *Right - Lean Right *Z - Eject *Space - Jump Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Move arms-legs *Right - Move arms-legs *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee ---- 'Moped Couple' Main Artic le: Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and is the only feature added in V1.20. 'Controls' *Up - lean back *Down - alcerrate *Left -jump *Right - Lean forwards *Z - nothing *Shift - eject man *Space - brakes *Ctrl -restart *C - Change view to woman Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- 'Lawnmower Man' Main Articl e: Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 21st, 2011, and is the only feature added in V1.40. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - No Effect *Shift - No Effect Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Shift - Move arms, lift one leg. ---- Explorer Guy Main Article: Explorer Guy Explorer Guy 'was added on July 22nd, 2011, with V1.45,along with the rail. 'Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean Explorer Guy forward *Ctrl - Lean Explorer Guy backward *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Santa Claus Main Article: Santa Claus Santa Claus was added December 22nd, with version 1.51 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean the sled and elves right *Left - Lean the sled and elves left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die or loose legs *Ctrl - Nothing *Space - Float. Controls after Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab Akira Bike Akira Bike was an unreleased character that could be found in the game before the release of the moped couple. ThatCanadianGuy was the first person to notice this. Since a level could not be tested using Akira Bike, there are no known controls. Jim may release it eventualy. 'Character 9' Character 9 will be the next character. It will most likely be released in early 2012, possibly around February or March. Jim says that he wants to make characters that are simpler, so Character 9 may be a single character, unlike Santa Claus or the Moped Couple. It will be the first character to be released in 2012. Jim and Jason have discussed releasing the Akira Bike (although this is very doubtful) or Jim Bonacci as characters, and Character 9 may be one of these. Non-Playable Characters Main Article: Non-Playable Characters A Non-Playable Character is a non-controllable version of the characters, found in user made levels and the level editor. Glitches *If you grab onto a vehicle and die at the same exact second, your character will still be hanging on, regardless of whether you have let go of space (tested with Wheelchair Guy). Category:Characters Category:General Category:Dual Characters Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Flash Custom NPC's Category:Flash NPC's Category:Glitches Category:Triple playable character Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Level Editor